


Natural girl

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Fondling, Lesbian Sex, Non-Consensual Groping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 02:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20166583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator





	Natural girl

"Mhhmmm!!" Rangiku moaned to the gag as the knelt on the floor, dressed in the scanty lingerie only. Her hands were tied behind her back with black rope, just like he legs. Apacci patted her head.   
"Hush, hush, be a good girl" she said, kissing Rangiku's neck, biting her delicate skin with her sharp fangs, making busty shininigami to cry even louder to her gag. Appacci's palm reached to her firm breasts, massaging them, to cup and squeeze two big mammaries.   
"Mpphhmmyyyhhmmm!!" Rangiku's muffled cry went even louder, when Appaci removed her bra and pinched her big nipples with long, manicured nails.   
"There, there..." she smiled, as her palm moved down. "We're just starting and you're already crying like a little girl. This tanned cat slut was much more stubborn".  
Rangiku shivered when Appaci meant Yoruichi. She wanted to be brave, to stay calm, but her body was betraying her.  
"Mmmmmmmphhhmmmm!!!!" she couldn't stop herself when Appaci's palm slide under her panties.  
"I have to say that I like when girls are natural, just like you" sad Appaci and moved her hand deeper, causing a real symphony of cries and moans of the helpless shinigami.


End file.
